Why not? Give it a shot!
by Princess.Yue.16
Summary: ch 2; 'Well if I don't become head-cheerleader , you don't have to pay me anymore.' May said.  'And if I become captain this year, you have to pay me' Drew said smirking.  'Deal' they gave each other a hand.
1. Chapter 1

**I re-wrote the chapter because I thought there was too much information about myself. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

…**..**

**Chapter 1; The beginning**

'I am counting on you young man'

A well-dressed man in the early 30's stood in his stinky-rich living room, with his business phone in his left hand. He wears a un-payable good looking tux with the name 'Zack Hayden' labeled on it, and he has his emerald hair combed back in a cocky style. It has darker shades in his hair compared to the emerald color of his son's though, who by the way was sitting on the couch in front of him with a bored look on his face.

'Yeah, yeah. No staying up late, doin' homework in time, no girls allowed, no parties, no nothing that is close to fun or LIFE..' his son Drew growled.

'Well all I need to hear is that,' his father smirked at the remark of his son.

Drew rolled his emerald eyes, and roughly jumped off the cough. He rudely past his father and walked to the door.

'Well don't be mad at me Drew, if you behaved the last time I probably shouldn't have to let the maid baby-sit you this time.'

Drew stopped at the words 'this time'. He preferred to yell all of his frustration out, to clear his mind.

'What's so damn hard about listening and do what I ask you to do?'

"What's so damn hard? Well what's so damn hard to be AT home to raise him by himself, instead of just giving him rules? To learn to listen to him by HIMself and not by one of those maids? But still I think they're hot though. You're never home to take care of me or at least talk to me. You're only at home to talk to me personally when you need to preach!"

If only he'd said that out loud, but instead… he pounded upstairs.

_I'm not telling him that. I don't care what the old man means to me_. He thought while being mad. _At least I have the possibility to throw a party at home, even whit that maid being in charge. _He grinned, but he smashed the door behind him to seem mad so his father will still be thinking he is furious about the rules.

His father sighed. 'What am I going to do about him?' Then he quickly returned to his business Cal.

…

The next day

**8.20, Slateport city, on the road**

'This is sooo exciting!' Misty cheered.

May sighed. Her chocolate brown hair moved with the wind.

'I hate to go to school with bike, when I'm at school my hair will be bushy'

Misty giggled.

'Don't worry May. You can borrow my hairspray. You only need to find a comb there.'

'Easy for you to say. I can't borrow it from anyone! I don't know anyone! Remember I'm a transfer student? '

'You make new friends easy, com on May!'

May sighed deeper and continued cycling.

They start talking about the holidays, while someone with a motorcycle was honking impatiently behind them.

After 10 seconds he had enough and gave full gas.

He drove right past the girls along with a high speed.

May jumped and fell into the bushes beside the road.

'Damn!' May yelled in pain.

'May!' Misty screeched in shock. 'You asshole! Misty yelled at the person on the motorcycle.

Apparently the guy on the motorcycle heard her because he slowed down and then pulled the break. He stepped of, took off his helmet and glared at the girl in the bushes. He watched how the red haired girl who yelled at him helped her up, and then he simply chuckled.

'Dude! What's wrong with you!' May screeched at him with a red head. She thanked Misty and she knocked the leaves of her brown hair.

'Great, my hair is ruined.' May murmured.

'You know, you could have helped her instead of staying there clueless like an ass!' Misty said furious.

'I could have..' The boy said with a smirk.

He leaned against his motorcycle and he took a cigarette from his pocket. He lighted it up.

'You know it's your own fault. You could have gone sideways when …'

'Shut up jackass! That doesn't mean you had to push me in the bushes!' May yelled.

The boy tried to stay calm.

'I thought you would look better in green' he smirked.

'Jackass' May growled.

She shoved some leaves from her black skirt and red blouse…

'You idiot! My blouse is screwed!'

The boy noticed the rifts on her red blouse.

'You are gonna pay for this!' May said angrily.

'Look at it positively. The hobo-look might be in, if not you'll just start this new trend.' he said.

May wasn't even going to respond on this, and gave him a dead glare.

'Hey I know you, you're from Slateport High.' Misty responded.

'Look I'm not a jerk, I'll pay for your blouse. What class are you in? To what school do you go?' the boy asks ignoring Misty's question.

'Non of your business!' May replied.

'May be realistic, he wants to know it to pay you back'

May growled and gave him the information.

'Ok, I'll pay you back in three days.' he smirked and drove away.

'I doubt he's going to pay me back.' May said to Misty while they moved on.

'Don't worry, he's on our school, he can't avoid us.' Misty winked.

'Who was he anyway?' She asked, thinking back at his remarkable matching emerald heir and eyes.

'He, my best friend, goes to our school too. A lot of girls drool on him all the time.' Misty said giggling.

'Whit that character I doubt that, but judging on his looks I can understand…'

'Oh and May, don't worry about your blouse. If we are at school I've a cute orange tank top you can borrow.'

**10.20 Slateport High, Cafeteria**

'What do you think of Slateport High so far?' Misty asked while eating her sandwich.

May poked her salad with a fork, 'It could have been better.'

'It's the smell isn't it?' Misty asked with a smirk.

'Also, but I still haven't seen cute guys yet.' May sighed.

Misty chuckled. 'Same old May, still hunting for romance 24/7?'

May nodded.

'Yeah, you know a romantic festival has my name? It's in a place back in Hoenn. It has a beautiful lake and there are those shiny bees who light up just like candles..'

May dreamed

'You mean volbeats and Illumnese?'

'Yeah not important, but really I think when we BOTH got boyfriends during holidays we need to go there!'

Misty accepted, and continued eating. She stared at her salad.

'May are you on a diet?' she asked.

May nodded.

'Wow It'll be hard for you, I mean you like to try new treats every new city you get..'

'Yeah but my will of being slim is just stronger' she winked.

'And besides, I have a friend who helps me out in hard times.' May grinned.

Misty looked at her confused.

At that time a slight tanned boy with short blackish hair styled in a modern way rushed by and started talking happily.

'Hey girls, how're you doin'? This school rocks! They have 4 big battle fields! I think I'm signing up to be leader of the pokemon battle squad of Slateport High. Mmmm! what do I smell? Is that a cheeseburger? May how can you not eat something delicious like that? Uhm.. You don't mind do you? Of course not, you're on that salad and yoghurt diet. Well lucky me I guess I have to eat that..'

without stopping talking to breath he shoved the burger in his mouth and rushed away.

'Sorry I can't stay, I'm going to sign up for that squad!' He yelled back with his mouth full.

'He is used to talk with mouth full so he can speak clearly that way.' May grinned.

'So Ash is your helping hand?' Misty giggled.

'Yeah, he helps me, I help him..'

'Wait, you help him? With what?' Misty asked.

'You didn't recognize? Dude, did you think he dressed that well and had that sexy haircut by himself?'

Misty frowned but then realized how good-looking he suddenly was. It made her blush a bit.

'So that's why he looked good.' she giggled. 'But why would he care anyway?'

'Let's say, he's trying to impress somebody..' May winked at her.

'What!' Misty couldn't help but feel angry. 'Who!'

'MAAAAAAAAAAAAY' a voice came from behind them.

When May was about to turn around she suddenly got into a tight hug.

'What the ..?' May shouted.

When she scanned a pair of dark blue eyes with her light blue ones she sighed.

'Dawn, let me go. You are embarrassing me.'

Dawn removed her grip.

'Everyone was talking about some new pretty girl with brown hair and a pair of light blue eyes, so I thought it had to be you! Especially when the boys mentioned 'freakin hot body'. ' Dawn winked.

May frowned at the last part.

'Whatever', she murmured.

Dawn was kind, and always made these kind compliments. But sometimes it freaked her out.

'Well' Dawn said. 'At what time is your cheerleading audition?'

'cheerleading audition?' May asked.

'Don't tell me you didn't sign in!' Dawn shrieked.

'uhm.. No, not really' May said.

'Why!' Dawn and Misty asked the same time.

'Because I don't want to' May pointed out.

'Why?' they repeated.

'Because it's all about being popular. And I care less about that!' Suddenly an annoyed and furious tone appeared in her voice.

'C'mon May! Let's sign in together. Do it for me! I want to be popualar!' Dawn cheered.

May gave her a dirty look, the glare she gives her step-father when he talked egoistic again.

Dawn gulped.

'But we will be invited to these parties.' Dawn squealed.

May frowned. She knew Dawn long enough to know she isn't that such of a party animal. The last time they were on a party Dawn was to shy to dance and complained about how May went wild.

'Dawn, be happy this way. You aren't a party person.'

'I know, but you are! And I want to be popular! This wil be a good thing for me AND you..' Dawn got interrupted by Misty.

'Stop thinking of yourself, Geez! If May doesn't want to then she's not!' Misty yelled at the bluenette girl she didn't knew.

The yelling got everyone's attention. They all stared at Misty and Dawn. Dawn's head turned a slight red and Misty blurred: ' What! Mind your own business!'

They all turned their heads back where it used to was and continued whatever they were doing. Probably eating.

Then misty said: 'Last thing I'm saying is: May, you're talented, use it. Don't waist it with.. (she then realized Dawn was with them) you know what I mean…' this left Dawn in confusion.

'I'm leaving' May said harshly. She picked up her book-handbag and threw her salad in the trash while walking out of the Cafeteria.

She left Misty and Dawn looking awkwardly at each other.

Misty started playing nervously with her lavender-smelling red hair and Dawn was poking her two index-finger to each other.

Misty cleared her trout.

'Well, are you new here?' She asked to Dawn not looking at her.

'No.. I'm already 2 years at this school. How about you? Are you new?'

'No, I'm here for about 2 years also.' Misty responded now looking blank at Dawn.

Dawn stared at her through her eye-corners and blushed. 'Well we never talked to each other after 2 years being at the same school hah..?' she laughed nervously.

(A/N; awkward…..)

Misty cleared her trout again. 'Well I'm done with my lunch. I have to go.'

Misty picked up her plate and walked away. She didn't like Dawn… after a conversation like that with May?

Dawn sighed in relief and walked to the door when the bell rang. She suddenly slipped over someone's butter who was on the floor and she felled unhappily.

'Ouch!' she cried. She looked up but no one bothered to help her. There were even some people laughing. Probably because they saw her underwear because of the short skirt.

How rude! She thought. Then she saw a hand. The hand was from a purple haired boy…

…

Cat: I hope you enjoyed it.

Dawn: I didn't –blushes-

May: don't worry, the students mind is comparable with fishes. They will forget it after 5 seconds…

Drew: Don't you mean comparable to your memory? The fishes are way more intelligent.

May: Jackass!

Misty: No no, not fishes, not May… you mean Ash.

Ash: hey guys! I heard my name, someone's need to talk to me?

Cat: Let's stop this conversation guys, my hands are hurt from typing. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Slateport High, In class**

May, Leaf, Misty, Dawn and Ash were in Pokemon battle -class, it was a class mix of first and second year students. At this school they make classes depending on status. The age doesn't matter.

Ash usually thought battling was exciting, but lessons bored him to death. That's why he decided to take a nap.

May was chatting with her new friend Leaf, Dawn was taking notes and Misty slapped Ash on his head so he woke up.

'Where was that for?' he asked in pain.

'The teacher was looking' Misty lied.

'Oh, thanks Mist' Ash responded with a smile.

Misty blushed, and quickly turned her head. Why was she thinking someone annoying like him was so damn cute? Darn May who gave him that new look.

'So, you have some rumors?' Leaf asked.

'Hell yeah! You know Dawn?' May asked with a grin.

'Ow, that girl with skirts all the time?'

'Big change! She decided not to wear them anymore because of an accident today',

'No way!' Leaf asked in disbelief.

'Like hell yeah. And that dude who talks to no one I heard of… he might like her!'

'No way, he doesn't have a hart I heard!' Leaf said.'

Misty all hearing this chuckled. May really hooked up fast she thought.

'You guys need to hear yourself talking!' Misty said giggling.

'Paul is his name by the way!' Dawn yelled in anger, not realizing what she just did.

The whole class looked at her. Dawn's eyes widened.

She felt miserable when she saw two pairs of grey eyes looking at her.

That was Paul, but the most awkward thing was she couldn't read his eyes. It was blank.

'I- I need to go to the bathroom' she murmured with red face and stormed out of the class.

May and Leaf felt guilty and they followed her, ignoring the teacher.

'Can't you see It's important!' May yelled back at the teacher when she tried to call them back and they went after her.

Leaf stopped and doubted.

'Uhm.. Can I please go after Dawn? She's upset because off us..'

The teacher nodded and Leaf left catching up with May.

Everyone turned their gaze to Paul, who frowned.

'I think that girl knows Paul's name well' Barry blurred around the class.

This made a few people laugh, but Paul just shut his eyes. He wonders what that was about.

'Barry, stop asking for attention ,and class, tomorrow we're going to practice couple battles on the fields.'

'Hurray!' Ash beamed. Misty sighed.

'I wonder who Dawn want to be coupled with' Barry called through the class again.

'Stop asking for attention jerk' Paul said coldly.

After a couple of minutes the three girls came back. May and Leaf were both rubbing Dawn's back a little bit and then let go of her so she could sit on her seat again. Paul noticed her eyes were a bit red. He wondered why, he just couldn't see through people's mind. Even when he tried hard.

May and Leaf sat down again.

'Miss Cat, because you left without permission you get detention.' the teacher said.

'What w…' Leaf covered her mouth.

'shh May, don't make it worse!' she advised.

May counted to ten, and then Leaf removed her hand from May's mouth.

'Fine' she said harshly. ( a/n: For the people who get mad fast like me and O man I get mad fast… here's a tip: bite on your lips and count to ten even how badly you want to scream back. Or walk away and squeeze in a stress ball. It has nothing to do with the story but it helps you personally)

'OK, we still have 20 minutes of deathly boredom left. What shall we do?' Leaf asked.

'What do you think of listening to what the teacher says?' Dawn said dryly while rubbing her eyes trying to forget what happened.

'No thanks' May replied.

'Besides, you already know a lot of stuff. If you don't watch out you'll become a nerd'

Dawn ignored her reaction.

'I like to work on my future, I want to be accepted in Harvard.' She pointed out proudly.

May and Leaf clapped for her without making noise, and Dawn bowed.

_That's good, a smile again_. Paul thought watching from the other side of the classroom.

'Well when you have this perfect desk-job in your expensive office suite, I hope you'll donate me money later.' May winked knowing her future wouldn't be financially perfect.

'No worries May I donate you 10 dollars a week so you can drift home every weekend drunk' Dawn teased.

'What the..?'

'Hey May would you like to earn 10 bucks now?' Ash came into the conversation.

Before May could answer the bell rang (wow quick 20 minutes) and Ash pulled her out off the classroom followed by Misty and Dawn.

Leaf waved them goodbye, heading to her next class.

'10 bucks? It depends.' May answered.

'Look, we are both new. And it'll be awesome if we got some respect. I thought I'll get some more respect if I had at least one girlfriend..'

'What are you asking me on a date?' May interrupted.

Dawn gasped and Misty gave May a death glare. It said: You better say no!

'No no! I need your romance advice.' Ash quickly said.

'Since when did you care about this kind of stuff Ash?' Misty asked.

'Uhh..' Ash started thinking. But he's too transparent to hide things.

'It's Gary isn't it?' Misty said.

The three of them looked at Misty as if she had a second head grown out of her neck.

'What?' she asked.

'How did you knew, I even didn´t give you a clue.' Ash said.

' Instinct,' Misty quickly said hiding something. ´He's always competing with Gary, now he wants to beat him on his own game.'

' Well if that's so, Ash you don't need to prove yourself to Gary', May said.

' Please, please! Pretty please! I want to beat him in every way that's possible. Especially in this case HIS way!'

May sighed. ' oK then. Come at 4 pm at my house.´

' Yes! Thanks May you're the best!' He past the girls and had a evil grin on his smile.

'Gary is going DOWN!'

Then his stomach growled.

'But first I need food!"

May and Dawn sighed while Misty smashed her forehead.

'You can have my sandwich!' Misty grabbed it out off her bag and threw it at Ash.

But he forgot to catch and it landed on his face.

'That's for thinking girls are some objects to use to increase popularity!' Misty called and walked away doing the famous hair flick. It was possible because she had her hair down.

**3:10, school's out, at the football field;**

_Dawn was right._ May thought. She really liked parties. But actually that's the reason that holds her to not do it. With a parent like hers it.. NO she wont get depressed on this beautiful day. She had to be optimistic. May was outside. She saw the green football-field of the school. It was so pretty and green, it gives her summer sparkles in her body. 'Should I? … I should!'

May throwed her book-handbag away and stretched her arms up. She runned a couple mini-laps, just to warm up, and then she started to dance like a cheerleader and also do some stunts.

She didn't know someone was looking at her. It was a boy, with green hair. Yes of course it's Drew. Apparently he was rushing, because he was running first. But he stopped when he saw this girl. He stepped closer to her direction. He leaned on the bleachers and placed his sports bag beside him on the grass. He smirked while watching. When the girl was done, he revealed his presence.

' Well that was interesting', he said. May turned around and saw a familiar face.

'Look who decided to show up', May said.

'Do you have the money?' she said straight coming to her point.

'I have, but not with me. It's in my locker.' Drew said.

'Well go get it!' May asked impatiently.

'Not now, I've football practice,' he lied. He actually had try-outs, but that shouldn't charm his reputation.

'What are you doing here then?'

'Just to let you know that I'm a man of my word, so you don't think I'm a total jerk. And to introduce me. Don't you want to know the name of the dude who pays for your new blouse?'

'Not really, It only matters that I get the money' May simply said.

Drew saw more and more interest in her.

'Well for the most girls in this school it's a big deal I always thought. Besides, I actually only buy clothes for my girlfriend.'

May blushed a bit, not knowing why.

'Well that means I am an exception.' she replied.

'Coming to the point, where is the money?'

'It's in my locker now,' Drew replied.

'Well go get it,' May said impatient forgetting what he said earlier.

'I can't, I already said I have football-practice.' he said coolly.

'This explains why I'm on the field but.. What are you doing here?' Drew asks hoping she trained for the cheerleading try-outs.

'Nothing important', she said. Drew felt disappointment in her.

'Are you trying for the cheerleaders squat?'

'No' she said coldly. Now thinking of the conversation in the cafeteria.

The boy could tell that she wasn't shy, but what would be another reason to not try with talent like hers? What the reason possibly could be, it's must not stop her. He decided to try something.

'Good' he said smirking.

May looked up.

'Good? Why good?' she asked frowning.

'Because this way you wouldn't waist the time of the cheerleaders' he said.

'What the..?' May didn't know what to say on this.

'Only thing I'm saying, you couldn't make it anyway' the green haired boy said with a smirk again.

May was speechless.

'O yeah? …Well what do you think off a little bet?' May said.

Again, the boy was amazed by her responds.

'What did you have in mind?' he asked.

'Well if I don't become head-cheerleader , you don't have to pay me anymore.' May said.

'And if I become captain this year, you have to pay me' Drew said smirking.

'Deal' they gave each other a hand.

At that moment the football coach and the team appeared on the field.

'Hey Rookie, come up here! You're not even dressed yet. That'll be 2 extra laps for you!'

The boy sighed, and jogged to the building to the boys locker room.

_Rookie? That's weird_. May thought. _So he just a newbie?_

'MAAAAAAAAY!' she heard.

'Hey Dawn… DAWN!' May just shouted when she realized something.

'C'mon Dawn, why the hell are you wasting your time? We need to go to the cheer squad sign-up!' May cheered.

'So you changed your mind? WHOEHH!' Dawn beamed.

Both made their way to the registration.

…...

And now, questions who the cast will answer:

Cat (me):What the hack happened in the girls bathroom with Dawn, May and Leaf and why was Dawn so quickly over it?

May: Can't you tell? You came up with this!

Dawn: No don't tell! It was embarresing!

Leaf: Yeah! Girlstalk stays between the walls of the girlsbathroom.

Cat: Will Dawn become popular?

Drew: Who's Dawm?

Dawn; It's Daw_n_!

May and Dawn: How the hell did Misty know Ash's prob? Is she stalking him?

Misty: Hell no!

Cat: Will May get her money to buy herself a new blouse? Will Drew give a kick-ass party without his father busting him? Wil Dawn wear a skirt ever again?...

May: Who knows?And by the way I bet for 5 dollars Dawn's gonna wear a short skirt tomorrow. Who's in?

Leaf: Count me in!


	3. Chapter 3

I put some characters from Stoked in the story, so I don't own them either.

….

**Chapter 3**

After May and Dawn signed in for the cheerleading squad, they said their goodbye's and left . Dawn straight to home, and May was slacking by her locker. She wasn't in the mood to go home already. But she has to, because Ash will arrive at 4 PM. She actually had detention, but she thought it wasn't fair because she was new her. 'I'll deal with it tomorrow' she thought.

She walks her way to her bike, and she happens to pass along the football field. She couldn't help but search for the green-haired dude who's at the time the most interesting person at school after Misty and Ash. It was difficult because his hair and the grass had the same color but when she spotted him she watched for a moment at a safe distance. _'Well let's see how much skills this Hayden guy has after agreeing on my bet so confident.'_

**Football field of Slateport High**

'Run faster you slackers! … My Grandma pulls faster sprints with her plastic foot! … You call that throwing… It's a man sport so stop acting like a schoolgirl!' And so the coach kept going yelling.

'Dude, this is soo not my sport, I'm a surfer. Why did you drag me into this anyway ?' A brown boy with sunny blond hair asked Drew.

'Because you care about girls, and this will sweeten up your rep ' Drew replied. 'Besides, I need to participate because my non-hearted father won't let me attend to any sports, only the cocky ones.'

'Sure dude. You have a point, the waves will be gone in the winter. Unless there is a way to make unnatural waves..'

'Bros, is your hair-color enough unnatural?' Drew asked not believing it's his real hair.

'Your one to talk men' Broseph said having a point.

Drew and Broseph have been friends ever since Drew's father took him to Slateport's beach-hotel. Broseph worked there mainly as a piccolo. He was just a carefree chill dude and was fun to hang out with. After the summer, they both attended Slateport High.

After the warming up, the players gathered in front of the bleachers were the coach stood and also some players had thrown their stuff there.

' Okay rookies. I'm splitting you in two teams. The captains of the teams are the current QB Brendan and Running Back Reef. I made a list in what position each off you has to play, no questions and no whining!'

After a couple minutes everyone knew what to do. They were planning on going back to the field until... 'Watch it meat!' Brendan yelled at Drew. Drew frowned and then he realized he was stepping on someone's jacket." _How cute he cares about his jacket" _He thought sarcastically. Before Drew could respond he was being pushed to the ground. He had to admit, that was a strong push. He hated to admit it but his chest still hurts.

'What the..? Where was that for!'

'Apologize, meat!' Brendan yelled.

'Chill bro..' Broseph couldn't think of any better.

Drew got up, only to see Brendan's anger grow. _How can he become so mad about nothing?_ He thought. Brendan came closer and said with his teeth gritted: 'I said apologize you prep.'

By this Drew didn't saw the point anymore to apologize. 'No, I won't. Why should I?' He had a mad expression on his face as well. They didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, but their death glares were enough. In their eye-contact was a grenade-war playing, but Reef came in between.

'Come on dudes, relax. Leave the rookies alone would-ya Brendan?'

By this Brendan smirked. 'Yeah, It's hard enough for them that they even don't stand a chance to became a part of the team.'

'What did you just say?' Drew argued.

'You heard me rookie.' Brendan laughed and picked up his jacket to dust it and throw it back on top of his sports-back.

'Not cool bro' Broseph said. 'Don't underestimate me.' Drew growled.

'How cute, he thinks he's worth something.' Brendan laughed again. 'From what I know after pushing you so easily, you're not even a match for a twig.'

'We'll see.' Drew said again. He couldn't think of an insult at the moment. How do you own a guy as big as a wall, and probably made of it as well.

'Guys guys, stop the kinder-garden behavior. You're supposed to become a team, well most off you. Now Brendan, instead of brabbing about how bad the rookies are why don't you show some?' the coach interrupted. He handed Brendan a football and asked Reef to help. He throw the ball very far as if it was nothing and Reef who ran like 20 meters catches it. Broseph's jaw dropped and Drew cleared his throat, not wanting to confess he was impressed.

After training the coach called Drew, Reef and Brendan to chat.

'Well Hayden I was impressed by your skills. I bet after some training you can be our 1st Runner Back for the upcoming game against Lilicove.'

'But coach, Reef always was our 1st Runner Back. Why sudden give a rookie his place!' Brendan protested.

'I like to give everyone a chance Brendan. And as a team, I count on you to act like a team-member against **every** team-member.' Brendan growled at this.

'So what were you saying?' Drew asked.

'Well for the two off you I want to set a special game between you to for the title. You have 2 weeks to train. It will be a fair game, are you guys in?'

'Yeah we are, right rookie? ' Reef said enthusiastically. Drew was a bit confused. He thought that dude would be mad at him, because he could lose his position because of him. But he looked… stoked?

'Sure..' he responded.

'That's settled then, oh and tell your friend with the big blond hair he's in to.' After this, the coach send everyone to the showers.

'May the best man win buddy!' Reef gave Drew a hand.

'Don't try to waist our time, meat.' Brendan growled and headed to the showers.

**May's home 15.55**

Normally she would yell;' I'm home!' The very second after she arrived, but now there is nobody she cares enough to say that.

'You're late.' A grumpy voice came out of the living room. That was her step-father.

'So? It's not the end of the world. And besides, how do you know or even care?' May responded coldly. She didn't got a response, but she was used to that.

She went upstairs to get ready for Ash's visit. When she stepped into her girly room, the first thing she spotted was her family-picture. She throw her book bag on the floor, raised the picture and plopped on her bed. She felt something warm and fluffy against her arm, and saw it was her skitty. She smiled at her and stroke her pink fur. Looking back at the picture she sighed as she remembers the old-times. It always stresses her out. If only she could tell somebody who will understand. Misty already knows, but she's raised in a happy family. An annoying one, but still loving…

Suddenly she heard the front door being shut.

'Finally he's gone' She said to her skitty, who fell asleep on her belly. She smoothly dropped her of her belly to let her rest on her bed. She quickly checked the ramp to know for sure he left, and then went to the kitchen knowing that Ash probably will eat the whole refrigerator empty.

'Ding-Dong'

'I'm coming!' May put on her happy face again and opened the door for Ash.

'Come in dearest' she said in her funny fancy-accent.

'It's a pleasure to be invited by such a nice lady' Ash said in a horrible British accent.

'Haha, Fail!' May giggled. Ash stepped inside and they walked into the living-room.

'So, professor of romansism, teach me.' May laughed at her new nickname.

'Please don't call me that, the word doesn't even exist. But the name your majesty is more than welcome' she said not meaning it.

' OK! If that takes to make you teach me..' 'Just kidding Ash, it's just May. Besides, it takes you 10 dollars to make me teach you remember?'

'Oh yeah I forgot..' He said rubbing his back-head. 'I shouldn't have said that… but anyways since when are you interested in money that much?'

'Well, I need it. My favorite blouse is ruined and I want to buy another one.' She thought back at this morning, when she fell in the bushes, and that guy grinning at her. _How rude! He was just laughing and just smoking in front of me while I struggled to get up!'_ And then their stupid bet. She shouldn't have done it, she saw him practice.

'May, are you blushing?' Ash asked.

May felt her cheeks and they were heated. ' I-I had some angry thoughts' she said.

'Well, let's get started..'

After an hour May was still non-stop chatting about what girls love about men, well mostly what she wanted. Ash immediately regrets his idea of getting May as a tutor. After two hours May asked Ash a question.

'So what do you do when a girl asks you 'can you let me see some of your skills'?' After she realized she didn't get an answer she saw Ash sleeping on the couch, with his hat covering his eyes and some candy-paper pushed in his ears.

'Uh! Boys!' May shouted. Well at least he didn't eat all of the food she thought. She laid back at the comfortable couch and started to clear her mind. Which was difficult because a lot of things popped up. Suddenly a pair of emerald eyes to. May didn't know how to feel about that, which was weird. 'I better become the cheerleader-captain, or else I don't get my money.'

**The next day: Tuesday 9 AM Slateport High Aula**

'Hey, how did your flirt-lessons go?' Misty asked curious.

'The dweeb fell asleep.' May murmured. She yawned because she couldn't sleep last night.

'He-he' Ash laughed blushing and he rubbed the back of his head.

'It was already a waste of time anyway' Misty said.

'Then why did you ask, hmm?' May asked spotting something.

'Eh..' Misty became a little red. 'Just.. to be sure Ash's plan would suck.' Her voice became more confidence at the last part.

'Yeah right' May rolling her eyes. 'I think there is more.'

'But I don't quit anyway!' Ash beamed. May was impressed that he took it serious, and Misty just frowned to hide her disappointment.

'You're such an.. Ass!' and with this Misty left storming out of the aula. Ash looked completely confused, and May just frowned at her reaction.

'Wow what's up with her?' Dawn asked who just came by.

'I don't know, she just don't like it when I win a battle against Gary I guess.' Ash said.

'No you idiot. Can't you see? She l.. never mind.' May stopped right in time. It isn't her business to get into Misty and Ash's relationship. Besides, she promised not to tell him she liked him, it would disturb their friendship or something.

_Mini-conversation-flashback between May and Misty last year summer:_

'_But Misty, it IS my job to bring my two best friends together!' _

'_No May! We did pinky-swear before we admitted I would tell you my secret! And the conditions were that you would shut it and stay out of it!' _

'_Well, then I want a re-condition making thing-y something, so I can help!'_

'_Dude, that wasn't even a word..'_

Now she uses Ash's stupid retarded plan to get those two together without both knowing it. She knows she isn't the best plan-maker and not everything goes smoothly, but it's the goal that counts.

'So Dawn, I see you are wearing jeans today?' May grinned. Dawn blushed and looked away. Ash and May laughed, although Ash didn't got the point and just laughed along so he wouldn't look stupid, he thought.

'I'm never ever wearing those, not after yesterday.' Dawn said ashamed.

'Aren't you over-reacting?' May asked.

'Don't be ashamed Dawn. You look good in skirts.' Ash said with a goofy smile. By this May and Dawn's jaw dropped and looked at him if he was a living hurricane who stood next to them.

'D-Did you just flirted with me?' Dawn asked amazed. 'Wow, I feel a bit better about myself Ash, thanks..'

'I did? I actually tried, I at least remembered something from yesterday May told me…' Ash said scratching his back again. 'I thought I could practice on you Dawn…'

'Uh! So you didn't mean it? Am I just some practice-object for you?' Dawn slapped Ash in the face and left angrily.

'Ouch!'

'Nice job Ash, you made two chicks storm away. O, and the next time you try to flirt, try to smile like a human-being instead of a creep.'

'Okay!' Ash agreed totally not getting the point of being insulted. At that point, Leaf joined them.

'Ready to check who won this bet?' Leaf asked May with a sneaky smile. She grabbed money out of her pocket and waved it in front of May's unawaken-face.

_Shit! Totally forgot! _May was too tired to remember anything this morning. She couldn't sleep about a dream last night. She dreamt that she was jumping on a pyramid made of cheerleaders, and suddenly the ground fade away under their feet. They all fell in a big pair of emerald eyes…. She had no idea what this means but she always had weird dreams.

'Are you kidding, a bet again?' Ash asked her. 'What is it about this time?'

'If Dawn wears a skirt today May wins, if she doesn't I win!' Leaf said.

'O well she just passed by, she was wear.. –iouw!' Ash noticed May stepped on his foot.

'What the!'

'We saw her passing the daily morning-crowd. We only saw her head, we'll check it later.' May quickly said.

'Okay then we have 3rd period together, later!' Leaf left happily.

'You have to pay her sooner or later May' Ash said stroking his poor foot.

'Not if I do something about it..' May said sneaky.


	4. Chapter 4

Remember Reef? Yeah… I re-named him: Jake. Now enjoy reading!

**Chapter 4 **

**Cafeteria ; Lunch time with Drew Broseph and Gary**

'A good thing we're both in' Drew began. , talking about football.

'Nice, what position I'm going to play?' Broseph asked curious.

'He did not tell that,' Drew said thinking of yesterday' But I do know I totally pissed off the ex-quarterback.'

'The **ex**-quarterback?' Broseph asked thinking he missed something important.

'Yes, did I mention? My goal this year is to kick his ass and become the Quarterback.'

'You sound confident, what are you planning?' Gary asked.

'No not planning bro. I just know I can beat him with just my skills. Brendan is just a douchebag.' Drew responded.

'A douchebag ,ha meat?' The eyes off the boys almost popped out. They turned their gaze to the group who was standing behind them. They saw Brendan gritting his teeth, Jayden looking nonchalantly and some other dudes they didn't know.

'Dare to say that again prep-meat!' Drew almost gave away a hint of fear, but he shook it away.

'Sure dude, you… are…a…douche-…' 'That's it!' Brendan interrupted him and lifted his hand, making a fist and pointing it at Drew's direction. Drew, not wanting to look like a wimp, made himself wide, ready to take the dodge.

'Dude relax!' Jake held Brendan's arm back. 'Hey! What the f man?' Brendan growled at his friend. 'This way I won't have some fun next Friday.' Jake said mentioning his game between him and Drew to decide who's the next 1st Running back. 'I do want though competition to entertain myself, otherwise it will suck. And besides, the principal is here, you don't want him to catch you on punching one of his students.' Brendan sighed frustrated, Drew sighed in relief and Gary peed in his fancy pants.

'We are not over yet prep.' Brendan retorted and walked away with his crew.

'What does he have against you man? I mean were all popular, isn't it supposed to be that the jocks pick on unpopular newbies or jock-wannabees?' Gary asked shallow.

'Whatever, it's not a big deal. Besides, I have other things to be care about..'

'You mean your party?' Gary said with a grin.

'A-yeah, a-yeah' Broseph cheered.

**With May's fiends**

3rd period was up, and the whole Battle-skill class went to the battle-fields outside. After lunch Ash immediately rushed to class. Battling of course is his fav activity. Misty slacked sighing after him, and before Dawn could move her leg to follow, May grabbed her wrist and dragged her like a hooligan to the girls bathroom.

'May, what the hell?' Dawn asked out of breath from screaming.

'It was for your own good.' May said, also out of breath.

'My own good? You mean screaming and being dragged by a brunette to the girls bathroom gives me beautiful skin?' May thought she was being sarcastic, but Dawn actually was serious.

'No, even better.' May said with a mysterious look on her face. Dawn didn't know rather to be cheerful or scared.

'So what's better?' Dawn asked curious.

'You are the lucky bastard who is able to borrow my skirt today!' May pointed cheerful to her white skirt she was wearing. Dawn sweat dropped.

'And this is good because..'

'Hey, not everyone is good enough to borrow my clothes. You should be honored you know!' May replied.

'yoehoo' Dawn fake cheered with the most sarcastic voice ever. May frowned.

'Dawn, this behavior is nothing for you, are you _still _upset about yesterday?' the very second after May's response a tear rolled over Dawn's cheeck, and May immediately felt stupid about what she said.

'Hey it's okay Dawn. Embarrassing things happens all the time. I bet even with Tyra Banks.' May tried to comfort.

Dawns face lit up by hearing there was a possibility her number one idol wasn't perfect either. 'Really?'

'Yes really!' May beamed. 'And besides, I heard Paul saying you look stunning in your cute skirts. Don't let one stupid blunder not get in the way of it!' May said hoping she will her skirt now to get Leaf's money.

'What the hell! I do it!' Dawn beamed.

**In class**

'Did anyone of you see Miss Dawn Berlitz and Maybelinne Cat?' The teacher asked.

'They were right behind us when we walked to the class miss.' Misty retorted.

'Is that so? Well, Miss Cat is in big trouble. First storming out of class without permission, ignoring the fact she had detention and know she late too? Those are three strikes in just 2 lessons!' Misty sweat dropped at the lady who starts almost hyperventilating of anger.

'And I thought that Dawn girl was a drama queen..' Leaf whispered.

'Can't we just start already?' Ash whined. He was so excited he couldn't stand still.

'Quit acting like a child ashy-boy' Gary said, getting a dirty look from Ash.

'Stop calling him by such a gay nickname, homo' Misty replied. She received some snickers from her classmates and made Ash smile triumphantly.

'What did you just say red-head?' Before any other fight could start the teacher interrupted them.

'And where were you mister Oak, I didn't saw you yesterday in my class.'

Ash grinned. 'He's gonna get it, he whispered to Misty.'

Gary heard it, and had enough. ' Miss Thomsen, I'm extremely sorry I couldn't make it yesterday. Something ….. happened. But I will make it up by participating today's class for 200%.' He winked, knowing the teacher had a weakness for this. (eww!)

'I know, why don't you let me battle our little bungler here?' Gary moved his gaze to Ash, who frowned.

'It's 'mister Bungler who's gonna kick your ass' for you!' Ash responded.

'Wow ash that was a mouthful, but still, you go girlfr… o no wait you don't say that to boys. Wait uh.. ah what the heck, you go bitch!' Misty said pumping her fist in the air.

Ash already had problems to put information straight together, but Misty's response even got Gary confused.

'Yeah whatever' Gary retorted.

'Okay then. We are going to practice couple battles. Misty, since you already are bonded with Ash why don't you two pair up against Gary and…'Miss Thomson looked over her students to pick Gary's partner until…

'Well well, look who decided to show up.' Miss Thomsen said tapping her foot. May and Dawn were just catching up and then May almost fell on the floor from being exhausted from all that running. 'Curse my condition' she said with difficulty to breath.

'Miss Cat and Berlitz, I want to talk to you after class and May your partnering up with Gary for the first battle.' May was too tired to argue so she just hold her left waist because of the cramp and slowly walked to the battlefield.

Gary looked amazed by the girls, well he does that with almost every pretty girl. Even with slight baggy trousers, the upper body of the brunette looked hot. While the bluenette despite the lack of boobs she has hot legs in that thight skirt and her but just pulls out like it wants to escape like BAMMM! ( Please don't sue me, I'm TRYING to get into the boys mind). The brunette walked to the battlefield, then probably she must be May, Gary thought. Being happy that she's his partner he walk with her to their position, smirking the whole way. Finally reaching their spots, Missis Thomsen was talking to the class. Something stupid about learn from their mistakes was understandable.

'Mistakes? Yeah I don't think so.' May said irritated. Running really doesn't charm her mood.

'So..' Gary began. May already thought he was annoying.

'Your new here right?' Gary asked her.

'Yes' May said quickly, hoping he would shut up now.

'Did it hurt? ..you know, when you fell down from heaven?' Gary asked cheesy. There appeared a smirk on May's face. She tried to hold her laughter at the thought he thought he would stand a chance with her.

'Not as hard when you fell on planet rejection..' Gary frowned.

'I heard that standard response before,' Gary said trying to get his cool back.

'As well as your failed pick up line' May retorted.

They were interrupted by misses Thomsen, who gave them the sign to start.

'We flipped coins and it's settled that Ash and Misty will start..' She said.

'Wait' Ash yelled. 'But I don't want to start.' Everybody frowned.

'Boy, we just tossed a coin and…' 'But how did you decide? I didn't pick head or tail yet!' Ash whined.

Misty slapped her had with her hand palm and Gary rolled his eyes. May still in a bad mood groaned.

'Fine, Gary and I will start then!' May yelled. She really didn't care she would be disadvantaged and will be able to lose easily, she just want the battle to be over. Without waiting for missis Thomson permission and Gary's agreement she tossed her pokeball in the air.

'Torchic, Take the stage!' She yelled. Gary followed. He grabbed the tiny pokeball that's clicked on his necklace, kissed it and throw it also in the air, letting out a blastoice. May faked puking because of his gay-niss.

'Fire and water ha? I will use electric! Go raichu!'Ash yelled. 'Then I will go with corsela!'

Misses Thomsen sighed because of her pupils just doing things without discussing it with her.

'Alright then, GO!' She did the funny thing with the red and green flags they use in the anime and May started.

'Torchic use clamber!' May yelled. Torchic didn't move, he just turned his head back to his trainer who frowned. Torchic gave her a confused look. 'Tor..?'

May looked at Gary, who sweat-dropped.

'May… why do you want your pokemon to climb up awkwardly during a battle?' he asked her.

'No no. I don't, why would I? It's an attack!' Gary face-palmed.

'And I thought Ash was stupid.' He whispered. 'It's _**amber**_ May!'

The battle was almost over. The only two standing were Gary and Ash. Corsola is damaged too much to continue and Torchic kind a knocked out itself when it tripped over its own claws. May and Misty still stood on their partners side to support them, at least Misty was supporting. May annoyed Gary with complaining. He thought that it would never work out between the two, and in the middle of the fight he got Dawns attention.

'This battle is for you!' he said with a wink that made Dawn blush and Paul frowning. May rolled her eyes and made Gary's attention go back to the fight. It looks like Ash is on the lead now.

_Damn! Ash may be a childish bungler but he's amazing when he battles. _Gary thought not wanting to say that out loud.

'Raichu, thunder one more time!' Ash yelled. Gary gulped. He now can kiss his triumph goodbye. Now Blastoise is k.o. also and Ash jumped off joy. Misty hugged him.

'Good job Ash. You see? You don't need a girlfriend to prove you're better than him!' Ash flushed, but hugged her bag. When Misty let go she realized what she did.

'Oh, yeah, hahaha..' she laughed nervously when there appeared a gentle smile on Ash's face.

_Hey I remember this behavior. _Ash thought thinking back of the little information he remembered about girls May told him. _I think this is my shot! Quick say it smooth and charming.._

'I may not need a girlfriend to prove myself to someone, but that doesn't mean I don't need one at all.' He said, looking deep in her eyes what caused her to blush. He gently touched her hand…

'Whahahaha!' May was having a good time. She walked with Gary back to the other students. Gary's eyes were twitching, caused by May's happiness.

'Hey Dawn, he _lost_ for you!' May laughed again. 'You failed playboy!'

After a few snickers she was done. Gary couldn't be more embarrassed. He should have shut his mouth. Suddenly Dawn walked over to them.

'May stop it. It's not good to make fun of people who lost.' Dawn said. She turned her gaze to Gary but quickly looked down because she felt embarrassed. ' Don't listen to her, I know you tried.' Dawn said blushing. A smirk appeared on Gary's face. _Wow, she might be an easy girl, _he thought.

'Hey what if I make it up to you' Gary asked.

'Make up for what? You guys just met..' May interrupted.

'This Saturday at 3 o clock by Benny's?' Gary asked ignoring May.

'wel, ehh… I think May is a bit right about you know… we hardly know each other.' Dawn asked warily.

'No problem, let's try to know each other better now.' Gary said smoothly

'Yeah right like Dawn is going to fall for that' May interrupted again.

'But we've class, and..' Dawn said

'Let's sneak away, her attention is now on the next battle. You look great in that skirt by the way.' Gary replied. Dawn giggled. He put his arm around her shoulder and they left quietly.

'What the F just happened?' May frowned. She turned her head back to the battlefield to see who's playing, and Leaf appeared next to her side.

'I have keep my word May, here's your money…'

**Thanx for reading & please review. In the next chapter May is in detention and we will take a look at Drew's life at home.**


End file.
